


Ten Equals Three

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Biting, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rodimus love-guru, Rodimus matchmaker, Roleplay with dolls, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, small bot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus is surprised to find Rodimus in Ten's quarters. Minimus/Rodimus/Ten threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Equals Three

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there no Minimus/Rodimus/Ten threesome fics people? :')
> 
> Thank you to Insecuriosity for the idea that Magnus uses Ten's dolls for training purposes. He would so do that X3

Minimus had been surprised to find Rodimus in Ten's quarters. 

(Well quarters was a very loose term. Minimus had offered to find Ten a hab suite. But the Legislator had seemed reluctant to leave his den of creativity.)

"What are you doing here?" Minimus asked Rodimus.

He was clutching the doll of his likeness in his hand.

"I was wondering where you and Ten were always sneaking off to," he said, "Swerve told me where Ten lived - I thought he was joking at first - so I went exploring."

He grinned at the Rodimus doll,

"I wasn't expecting a secret clubhouse."

"It's not a clubhouse," Minimus said.

Rodimus gestured at Ten's models.

"Then what's with the toys? And the mural. It rings of clubhouse to me."

"They aren't toys," Minimus argued, "They are models used for simulating and reenacting past and potential scenarios for the purpose of improving efficiency."

At least that's what Minimus used them for. Ten was always happy to play along. 

Rodimus looked amused,

"Is that right Ten?"

The Legislator nodded with a smile,

"Ten."

"Well can I simulate scenarios with little Rodimus?"

Minimus ex-vented. There was no point telling Rodimus to leave. 

"Only if you include Ten," he told Rodimus.

"Yeah sure whatever," Rodimus swiped up miniature Ten and tossed it to the real life version, "Here you can be Ten, Ten."

Rodimus turned to Minimus,

"Are you gonna play, I mean "simulate", with us Mags?"

"No I have work to do." 

Minimus had his datapad tucked under his arm. In normal circumstances he wouldn't dare work on his poetry around Rodimus. But it seemed safe to do so now with Rodimus occupied with his model.

Right now he was making it sail through the air with jet noises,

"Noaaww!!!"

"You can't fly," Minimus pointed out.

"In my simulation I can," Rodimus retorted, "Zssshooom!"

He careened the doll down into the Magnus display and knocked everything over.

"Ten," the Legislator cried out in distress.

He moved to correct the fallen Magnus doll.

"Look you've upset him," Minimus chastised Rodimus.

"I was only playing around," Rodimus protested.

He picked up the upturned Minimus doll. Ten eyed him with distress.

"I'm not going to hurt it," Rodimus hushed him, "You like Mags huh?"

Ten nodded with a shy smile,

"Ten."

"Yeah I do too," Rodimus said, "Even though he can be a killjoy."

Heat rose in Minimus' cheeks,

"You know I can hear you."

Rodimus ignored him,

"Let's play another simulation," he told Ten, "I'll be Minimus okay. You be Ten. The little Ten I mean."

Ten nodded eagerly. 

"Ten."

"Okay here we go," Rodimus waggled the Minimus doll as he put on a higher-pitched voice, "Heya Ten." 

"I don't sound like that," Minimus objected, "I have never greeted anyone with that level of informality in my life. If you're going to mimic me at least do it properly."

Once again he was ignored,

"Ten you sure look nice today," Rodimus continued in his awful impression of Minimus' voice, "Almost as nice as Rodimus."

He held up the Rodimus doll and did a deeper version of his own voice,

"Aw shucks Mags. I do go to trouble keeping myself sexy for you."

"Rodimus," Minimus ex-vented, "Would you please..."

"Hey I have an idea," Rodimus said, still in the role of Rodimus doll, "Let's all have a threesome."

"Rodimus!" Minimus shouted, "Stop this at once."

Rodimus smiled,

"How about it Ten," he said in his natural voice, "You, me and Minimus. We could show him a good time. You'd like to frag Minimus wouldn't you?"

Ten covered his face with his hands.

"Enough!" Minimus marched over and snatched the dolls from Rodimus' hands, "I know you think your games are funny. But you're upsetting him."

"I haven't upset him," Rodimus said, "He's just shy and thinks you aren't into it."

"Oh so suddenly you're the expert on Ten?" Minimus snapped.

"It doesn't take an expert to notice how much he likes you."

Rodimus gestured at the Magnus display.

"Not all admiration is sexual," Minimus spluttered, "Ten please stop hiding behind your hands."

Ten kept his hands raised and shook his head.

"Ten," he said pitifully.

"See, you've hurt his feelings," Rodimus said.

"I've hurt his feelings?" Minimus growled, "I'm not the one cajoling him into an interface session!"

Rodimus ex-vented sharply. He reached up and pulled Ten's hands away from his face.

"Ten," he said rather gently, "I'm the Captain and I order you to answer honestly. Do you like Magnus as more than a friend?"

Ten glanced tensely at Minimus. But when he looked back at Rodimus he nodded. 

"Ten," the word was a sigh of assent and longing.

"There you see," Rodimus said to Minimus, "Now for Primus' sake, can we all clang?"

Minimus ignored Rodimus' last statement.

"You really feel this way Ten?" he asked.

The Legislator regarded Minimus solemnly,

"Ten," he nodded, then with more desperate pitch, "Ten?"

Minimus realized what he was asking. 

"Yes," he admitted quietly, "I like you too." 

Ten broke into a wide smile,

"Ten," he said happily.

Rodimus leaned down in Minimus' direction,

"What about me?" he demanded almost jealously, "You like me too right?"

"You know that I do," Minimus grumbled.

Rodimus grinned. He bent down and dragged Minimus' against his chestplate. 

"Rodimus," Minimus hissed as the co-Captain rubbed his cheek against his own, "Stop that."

Rodimus complied, only to pull Minimus into his lap on the floor. He hooked his arms around his front and pushed opened his thighs.

"Rodi - muss," Minimus' objection became a groan as Rodimus' mouth latched around one of his neck cables.

"Ten," the Legislator said with a hint of distress.

Rodimus released the cable,

"I'm not hurting him," he reassured Ten, "Minimus likes it - a lot more than he wants to admit. Don't you Mags?"

He gave the cable another pluck with his dentae while his hand brushed Minimus' interface array. The smaller mech shuddered.

"See?" Rodimus told Ten.

Ten looked uncertain.

"Tell him Mags," Rodimus murmured.

"Ten," Minimus' voice was labored due to the exploration of Rodimus' fingers, "It's - I'm - okay."

"More than okay," Rodimus purred, "Come closer Ten."

Ten hesitantly shuffled forward.

"I think it's safe to assume you're a virgin," Rodimus said, ignoring Minimus' squirming as he continued to stroke his array, "But that's okay. Love-guru Rodimus will guide you. See where I'm touching?"

Ten nodded, a definite hue of embarrassment on his face.

"You touch," Rodimus instructed Ten.

Ten glanced at Minimus' face. The smaller mech gave a ragged nod of assent. Rodimus had already worked him up to the point that stopping now would be more tortuous than continuing.

Ten's hand replaced Rodimus' between his legs. His strokes weren't as skilled but his hand was much larger than Rodimus'. The heavy-handed friction quickly became unbearable. 

Rodimus seemed to sense Minimus' agony.

"Open up Mags," Rodimus murmured against his helm, "I'm sure Ten would love to see."

Minimus lacked the will not to comply. Flush with embarrassment he revealed both spike and valve. Ten's hand had drawn back during the unveiling. He stared at spike and dripping valve with a bashful curiosity. 

"What do you think Ten?" Rodimus crooned, "Cute huh?"

"Don't call me cute," Minimus fumed.

He jerked as Rodimus' hand curled around his spike.

"Now Ten," Rodimus said as he slowly pumped Minimus, "See that opening - the valve. Brush it with your fingers. Gently, though you need to be gentle okay."

Ten once again looked to Minimus for consent. Minimus gave it - distractedly, Rodimus' fingers still threading his spike. Ten cautiously brushed his fingers over the rim of his valve, snagging the anterior node - Minimus let out a small cry.

It was enough to make Ten halt. 

"It's a good noise," Rodimus assured Ten, "Keep going."

Minimus nodded shakily, all he could manage with Rodimus thumbing over the top of his spike. Ten repeated his earlier action against his valve, to the same result. Minimus arched and whimpered. This time Ten didn't stop. He continued to brush the valve, fingers becoming coated in Minimus' lubricant.

All the while Rodimus continued to tease Minimus' spike.

"Good Ten," he said approvingly, "Now push your fingers inside, not all of them, maybe two, very gently."

Ten complied, working two fingers inside slowly. Minimus' valve contracted around them, nodes flaring. 

"Now bring them in and out," Rodimus' voice was calm and steady compared to the static scratching from Minimus' vocaliser, "In and out, yes that's it."

Ten followed his instruction. Rodimus left him to do it, his mouth once again seizing around Minimus' neck cables. He knew by the charge shuddering through Minimus' body that he wasn't going to last much longer, not with his spike and valve being titillated simultaneously. 

A powerful overload momentarily crashed Minimus' systems. His audials rebooted to the sound of Ten's voice.

"Ten," the Legislator's voice was full of concern.

"He overloaded Ten," Rodimus sounded amused, "Trust me, we did good."

Minimus onlined his optics. Ten was staring at him tensely, parts of him splattered with Minimus' transfluid. As soon as he realized Minimus was conscious, he pressed a lubricant-soaked hand to Minimus' cheek.

"Ten?"

"I'm fine," he said weakly, "Ten really."

"Ten," the Legislator smiled. 

He petted Minimus' helm. It was a gesture Minimus should have found irksome, especially due to the fact Ten was smearing his fluid everywhere.

But he couldn't find the will to yell at him. Ten looked too happy.

Meanwhile Rodimus was still cradling Minimus from behind. 

"You better be fine," he told Minimus jovially, "Because we're just getting started."


End file.
